Three and Two
by AnimePriest
Summary: Malcolm C Leverrier stepped into her dark cell. He crouched down at her level with a dangerous glint reflecting in his narrowed eyes and smirked widely. "Are you going to say anything today?" He demanded. Allen put on a goofy grin and tilted her head to the side, "Nope." Fem!Allen and Noah!Allen. Warning: Includes Time-Travel as part of her second Noah powers after the Musician.
1. Chapter 1

**READ- Well I hope you like it. This story will most likely have very slow updating so I would prefer it if you did not ask or demand updates in reviews or private messages. I will appreciate any Review, PM, or Flame.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to its rightful owner.**

**Warning: There might be gore parts later on. This is a fictional story from -Man and includes a female Allen Walker and her sadistic yet sweet, kind, and lovable personality.**

**Summary: Malcolm C Leverrier stepped into her dark and damp cell. He crouched down at her level with a dangerous glint reflecting in his narrowed eyes as he smirked widely. "Are you going to say anything today?" He demanded. Allen mimicked his face and answered simply, "Nope."**

Three and Two

~oOo~

A Three Sided War and a Girl with Two Personalities

~oOo~

Allen sat against the cold stone wall of her cell, she really was too exhausted to whine about her injuries as they aced. She laid her head against the wall as her body slumped even further towards the stone floor. She was getting pretty fed up with the Black Orders use of ways to get information that they assumed she had knew out of her.

The word assume was for only assholes. If they knew how to spell it then they wouldn't use it. Ass-ume, take note of the word Ass in it. She told them this once and it ended up with her getting punched pretty hard for being a smart ass, but she just told them it was the truth and you can't hide from it. She ended up with another punch to her already bruised face.

She thought it was quite funny at how they had reacted to how the situation had gone and of course told this this which she got yet _another _punch and told her to just keep her mouth shut. Which she did while doing the impression of zipping her lips, got a slap for that one.

"Ugh, what a _long _day" Allen groaned as she sighed. She still had a small smile on though you could tell it was a little strained. Link stood on the other side of the prison room with a frown etched into his face, it seemed to always be there.

He sighed loudly while rubbing his temples. His body movements basically shouted he was purely annoyed with a certain someone. "Well if you didn't talk back the whole day, then this wouldn't have happened." Link told the girl with a tick mark above his eye.

"I was just telling the truth! ~" Allen whined as she pouted and turned away like a child. Link sighed once again at the girls antics. Really. How did she become an exorcist, he couldn't see this girl fighting for humanity and akuma even in a life time.

Links expression turned to stone serious. "Are you okay?" He asked the young girl, now noticing that she was indeed covering in minor and grave injuries.

Her once bright white hair was now coved in dirt, grease, and blood. She had blood running down the right side of her face and down her pale neck. Speaking of pale, her whole body was almost as pale as white and she was skinny, apparently not eating correctly, or in this case not being served the correct amount of food daily.

She wore a white blouse shirt that was ripped in some areas. It was also covered in dirt and blood as well as her tight black ripped pants. She wore no shoes so her feet showed scraps, cuts, bruises, and lots of that same crimson liquid called blood.

One of her grave injuries was one that was a giant slash across her chest, bandaging covering it poorly as blood easily coated it within seconds of the new bandages. The slash started from her left collarbone all the way down under her right breast.

The other grave injury was deep cut along her left arm, her innocence one, that was bandaged up but it was no use as the blood spilled from it.

In other words she looked like crap, but of course she held that grateful smile. Even when her master leaves her behind, even when her home takes her away, even when she's tortured by her home, and even when everyone she knows betrays her, she still has hope. Hope that will smash every bit of darkness from her and everyone's heart.

Allen grinned towards her fellow and only friend that she knows of and nods her head towards him, "I'm perfectly fine! Although I do feel a bit dizzy." Allen told him with that same smile that she always has even at this very moment.

Links smirks back at her, "Well that's because you've lost a lot of blood." He told the girl with an exhausted sigh as he shakes his head. This 17 year old just keeps on surprising him with her weird personality.

"Ah… that's probably why." She said with a determined look as she nodded her head once again. She looked as though she could pass out any time and with that in mind she did. She closed her eyes and her body became motionless.

Link looked at her beaten body, he was going to find a way to save her, this girl, this hopeful, fun, and lovable girl needed saving. He didn't like seeing her in this state, she was just too happy-go-lucky.

He turned to leave with a passing thought in mind, _'Don't give in yet, Allen.'_

Not that she could, she was hope itself in a thought.

Link closed the gigantic thick metal door gently as to not wake the sleeping girl from her dreams, not that he could, she could sleep through the end of the universe if she needed to. Once Link was out he passed the guards that hadn't heard a thing and headed towards the cafeteria with his changed stoic face.

Once he had finally reached the cafeteria without a trouble, he headed for Jerry, the only one he knew of that would not poison Allen's food with truth serum. He got in line and before he knew it he was in front of the said cook.

Jerry was grinning widely at him waiting for something to be said. In fact, Link was the one Jerry got his information from. Link told him all the things Allen had said and the times she had thanked Jerry for the nonpoisonous food and how she was doing and such. (A lot of 'and's.)

"So how's Allen doin'?" He asked excitedly but quite enough not to be heard from prying ears. Link just smiled lightly at him and nodded his head as if to say 'She's doing perfectly fine.'

Jerry nodded back in his same attitude. "So what can I get for you hon'?" Jerry asked in his usual manner of asking for orders.

"I'll have a slice of pumpkin pie and a glass of water." Link answered with a nod of his head and left to take a seat and wait for his food to be made.

He purposely sat farthest away from a certain group of people who he rather hated more than anything, and he was not one to hate, even when Allen told him not to hate them because of their choices. Of course that said group included Exorcist Lenalee, Kanda, Chaoji**, **and Bookman Lavi.

They made their choice of abandoning their sweet little Allen to be with the Black Order. If Link had the power to, he would have already destroyed this place along with its people a long, long time ago. He unconsciously gripped at the hem of his Black Order coat.

His order was called so he got back up and strode to the food exchange section and gripped his tray tightly while heading back to his seat in the dark corner of the cafeteria where no one would bother him.

~oOo~

"_Neah? ~" Allen sung as she started to look for her uncle. She had her hands behind her back as she lightly hopped around before suddenly ducking down. She saw her child form underneath the white table._

"_Oh! Why hello there Red!" She cheered gently as she held out a hand for her to grab onto. She immediately took her hand and came out of her hiding spot with a wide smile._

_She had used to be shy and an untrusting person but had opened up to Allen when in her dreams. Allen had started to dream like this, well they weren't really dreams they were kind of holes in time, since she was 14. She would meet her little self and they had completely bonded together and were inseparable when together._

"_Do you know where Uncle Neah is?" Allen asked her little self. Red shook her head as the answer 'No'. "Well, would you like to help me find Uncle Neah?" She suggested with a happy shrug and a bright smile._

_Red nodded her head as quickly as she could and ended up getting a little dizzy at which Allen chuckled at._

"_Okay then! Let's go exploring!" Allen cheered as she held Reds small mittened hand firmly. Red brought an equally bright smile up onto her face and cheered with her older self._

_They started looking through the garden that their holes in time meetings always took place in. The bright sun showered them in its golden rays as they went to the small house that belonged to the place as well to inspect it._

_It was a small cabin surrounded in a field of flowers. When they were about 5 feet away from the door, it opened showing a late Uncle Neah. He was leaning against the side if the door frame. He looked as though he had just run a marathon as he was panting heavily._

"_You're late." Allen told the exhausted man plainly. She narrowed her eyes towards him, "What happened Neah?" She asked tilting her side to one side in a cute manner. She was mostly curious as to what had happened to him and showed it instantly._

"_Ah. Nothing Allen-kun, just running from holes in time." He replied to her question after catching his breath._

_Allen narrowed her eyes slightly but other whys just noted it in the back of her mind. She shrugged and led Red to the nearby tea table to sit down with her. They both sat on one side of the table as Neah had followed after them to the other side of the table._

"_So how are you doing Neah?" Allen suggested a conversation since there was no real reason they were all here. Well no reason that she knew of._

"_I'm good, thank you Allen-kun. The question how are you, you don't look good at all." Neah turned from joyful to solemn as he relisted her injuries in his mind. There was even more blood than yesterday, way more that should be there, he sighed in irritation, "Why do you have to talk back?" he basically whined towards the younger girl._

_Allen immediately pouted and turned away, the same as before. "It's not my fault. I was just telling the truth." She whined._

"_I have a feeling you've said the same thing before." He sighed again as he rubbed his temples. "Can't you just keep your mouth shut?" He asked but regretted it as she did the impression of zipping her mouth, she then nodded her head towards him with determined face._

_He sighed yet again. He was getting too old for this. Red just giggled at the girls antics._

"_So how is your day going Red?" Allen asked the small child who was staring at her with an open mouth._

"_Well the usual (Which meant and I quote 'I fell, I was hit with rocks by these kids my age, and the villagers attacked me.),-"Red started but was interrupted by her older version._

"_Don't worry, it will get better when you meet him." Allen told the little girl who looked quite annoyed at having been interrupted._

_Saying 'when you meet him.' Ticked the small girl off even more. Allen always spoke of this 'he' who apparently was this man who was supposed to be a future father figure to her._

"_How about you?" Red finished in a solemn look as she went over the older woman's visible injuries._

"_I'm fine. I'm just a little beaten up." Allen answered with a small smile and a tilt of her head as she calmly sipped the tea that had appeared on the tea table._

_Red sighed as she shook her head as if saying, 'Tsk, Tsk, Tsk'. But the small girl's posture exclaimed that she was terribly worried for the woman. If she kept this up, she might… she didn't want to think about it at the moment._

_Neah also shook his head. The only reason he didn't tear up and murder every single living thing in the Order right now was because Allen told him not to. She said, 'I'd rather die of torture than kill my old friends.' Though you could see that she was at the edge and her facade was starting to crack._

_He was surprised it hadn't broken completely yet and was actually scared of what the girl might do to the Order once it finally breaks. He actually felt bad for them at the direction they were taking Allen to. They were basically digging their own graves, not that he would object to it, he would be happy to lay them down for their graves._

_He noticed one of her newest injuries and his eyes widened at the amount of blood that was seeping through it. He quickly got up to check it to see what medical supplies it needed but… A loud creaking noise resounded all around their small word like an echo._

_His wide eyes widened even more when he realized it was the huge metal door to his niece's __**cell **__and it was calling her back into consciousness. He cursed under his breath as she started to fade and wake up._

_No naked eye could see her except for a keen one. The 14__th__ Child of the Noah Clan stood there as he saw a flash of fear run through her eyes and he told her,_

"_Just remember, you can leave on your own accord." He smirked back towards the woman as he saw a slight smirk adapt onto her face as she thought of a way to leave without causing a ruckus._

~oOo~

Allen's dark grey eyes fluttered open, her face already held a pout at the fact she was interrupted but it soon turned into a private smirk at the fact that Neah had reminded her of her own musings. This whole time she had been in this empty, cold, and lifeless (Except for herself since she's plenty alive.) cell, she had been thinking of ways to go out.

Her first thought was where she would just take the ark out but she really wanted to be flashy. Yes, she was kind of messed up in the head but it wasn't her fault. Look at what the Black Order did to her, but she had always had a mind like this so it was most likely the worlds fault for treating her like crap that she would want to murder and wipe out the entire race of humanity. Including the Noah because they killed off some of the humans that had treated that way.

She had two personalities. The first one, the one that she has showed for the most of her life was her sweet, innocent, and loving one. She always loved this one since it was so fun to be in it.

And then her second one is her sadistic one of course. She didn't like using this one too much so she usually never showed it unless her first personality was breaking down, which in this case it was, kind of.

But. But she was not going to go into her second one. She would like to give the impression that she might come back, and so they would search for her. That way she could slowly recruit her old friends, well ex-friends and maybe make them into Akuma of sort, maybe keep their personalities with them so they would beg for forgiveness. Nah that's too mean, Allen was still nice even through all of this.

Allen came up with her plan. She was just going to restart the world over again and maybe humans will learn in the new world that being an idiot will not help you with her life or death situation.

She wasn't going to make anything suffer, she was just going to start over.

Malcolm C Leverrier stepped into the damp cell and crouched down in front of her. His eyes gleaming dangerously as a tight smirk formed. He put his index finger under Allen's chin and lifted her head up to meet his eyes. "Are you going to say anything today?"

Allen's expression was blank. She stared into his eyes and she seemed to be reading him as she went through different faces. She finally chose a face to keep.

She mimicked his smirk and her eyes narrowed in slight disgust when she finally spat out her words,

"Nope."

~oOo~

**READ IF YOU DID NOT THE FIRST TIME- Well I hope you liked it. This story will most likely have very slow updating so I would prefer it if you did not ask or demand updates in reviews or private messages. I will appreciate any Review, PM, or Flame.**

**Thank you and sincerely,**

**-AnimePriest**


	2. Chapter 2

**READ!: If you want this to be an awesome chapter then listen to 'Doctor Who Doomsday' over and over again while reading this!**

**This is going to be a short chapter because I didn't want to continue it since I made an awesome ending! Well I hope you look forward to the next chapter! Enjoy!**

"Ahhhh…" Allen sighed loudly while she stretched her legs out and then her arms. Her form was covered in crimson liquid which was most likely blood.

"It's not my fault. I warned him." She said to herself, exasperated. Her body straightened out and in one of her hands was an eyeball. "I told you." She said with a smile as she stared at the eye ball in her palm in front of her eyes.

She raised her other arm and twirled it around the eye ball while humming. The organ was now sparkly clean and looked glass like, which was exactly what she did, turn it to glass. She gave an approving look and nod before taking out a sowing needle from out of nowhere that was attached to black silk lace.

After a couple minutes she held a necklace with a single snake size eyeball as its flourish, she shrunk it after a while of brooding. She tied it around her neck with satisfactory clearly shown upon her facial features.

"There, now I can keep that bastard from ever being born again… and he can be in my home made eternal hell…. Don't worry, I made it just for you." Allen smiled to herself with accomplishment.

She started to walk slowly to the 'big and scary door' that blocked her from her at least trying friends, while stepping over some limbs. At least they didn't want to betray her and are now finding out a way to get her out, well she thought but a lot of things go wrong when she thinks. Maybe she should visit them. Yep, and Link and thank him for his niceness to her.

Allen stood in front of the door. She took her petite hand and knocked lightly 'knock… knock, knock, knock…knock…knock, knock in her own rhythm. She had a light smile and her eyes were bright and giddy when the guards mistook her for Leverrier and slowly creaked the door wide open.

Before anything could be said Allen knocked the two out, one woman and one man. One of the guards fell limp to the ground while the female one was caught by Allen and put over her shoulder. Allen looked to her side and saw a bathroom door.

Allen strode towards it with ease of the weight on her shoulder. Allen kicked the door open, no one was in it, and slammed it shut and locked it.

Allen looked into the mirror to see herself staring right back but in the mirror, she was the same except for the golden eyes that stared back at her. She smirked.

She transformed into a Noah a while ago inside of that cell room, really, what was the order thinking, hatching a raging Noah. She was guessing they were trying to lure the Noah in, and what good would that do? The Order was not even close to the strength of all the Noah including the Millennium Earl fighting against them all at once.

Idiots she would say to describe the Order and its all mighty pope, she had just learned about him too. And what a freaking idiot he is. Seriously, how stupid could you be, she sighed aloud.

After a while of getting the female guard undressed and washing off all of the blood that stained Allen's body, she was naked and out of the shower.

She looked at herself in the mirror with a small smile. She was pale compared to her normal color, very pale, probably because of blood loss. She chuckled to herself quietly at the remembrance of the conversation between her and Link the other day.

After quite a bit of struggling, she managed to get some of the clothes the woman was wearing on. Now Allen wore her hip length hair in a braid over her shoulder. She wore a white button up long sleeved dress shirt that had been under the guard's uniform jacket. And then she wore black skin tight leggings along with flat black knee high leather boots.

"Well I guess it's time to leave." Allen said happily with a note of dread. She did hate this place and its occupants but she didn't like leaving her first and only home she had ever had. "Well, all things come to an end, I guess."

And with that Allen hopped out of the bathroom, leaving behind a guard with her old clothes.

She sighed for the umpteenth time today. Well she guessed it was time to say goodbye to everyone but not Leverrier, since he would always be with her, always in pain. She giggled to herself as her sadistic side was slowly coming out.

She quickly stuffed her cheery side in the way of her sadistic one. She didn't want to go on a killing rampage, now would she.

She started whistling softly to the sound of her soul melody, in other people's cases, the 14th song, though she found it quite rude to call him the 14th, his name was Neah. He was quite nice actually. In fact he was like a brother she never had.

Enough of that, she could see light! Oh god, she could see light! She came out of the stair well and was greeted with sunlight all around her! Oh how she missed it! The next thing she was greeted with was the sight of a couple of nearby crows starting to run in her direction in a hurry.

Allen stood there completely unfazed and with a flick of her finger they were gone. Sent them to another planet and time. She didn't know where, it's not like it mattered anyway.

Allen continued to the stained glass of the window where most of the sun light was coming from. She reached an arm forward and touched the glass with a single finger, then sliding across the window and then falling limply to her side once again.

Her expression was blank as she continued on her search for the cafeteria to say bye-bye.

After about 20 minutes of exploring she found the cafeteria entrance! The 20 minutes felt like hours since all she could here was the chuckling of Neah inside her head which turned into full out laughter after about 16 minutes and her brain hurt. She thought he might have pierced a certain part of her brain.

And… she sighed yet again. She wasn't really eager to get hateful glares or being jumbled by a bunch of idiots who thought she was a monster or something like that. Even the new exorcist judged her on the things other people said.

"Geronimo." And with that Allen kicked the two large doors open with her foot.

The moment the doors opened fully, she felt all the eyes in the room on her. She felt all the anger, hatred, and sadness in those gazes. But what surprised her some was that there was no happiness. She looked around the room.

Allen noticed her friends were sitting at the first table next to the door she had kicked open. They all had gazes full of…. wait… what? Their faces were full of sadness and… hatred?

Ohhhh….

Allen let her head drop and a frown take over her happy expressions. Her bangs covering her face.

She now truly had nothing. Even her dear friends hated her, her anger built up but she pushed it down. Just because of their choice didn't mean she had to be angry but… why was it always her?

She didn't have Mana. She didn't have a home. She didn't have Timcanpy. She didn't have a family. She didn't even have her friends. All she did have was a messed up personality. Where did everything go wrong? What did she do to make god hate her so much?

All of the exorcist gathered around her, their weapons shown.

She lifted her head to look at them all. Unconsciously, tears welled up at the corners of her eyes and fells down her cheeks, she pulled her frown into a small smile. Her eyes were hooded as she tilted her head slightly.

"You know…" The exorcists flinched at the 'Noah's' words.

"You guys… were my friends, remember that?" Allen said with a dry throat, her voice cracked. Lenalee started to tremble as she hugged her self. "I remember it as if it were yesterday, when we all ate lunch together…" Allen continued as her tears fell freely.

Lavi clenched his teeth as if trying to hold back emotional pain. His eyes were watering. His knuckled turning white, clenching his weapon.

"When me and BaKanda used to fight over the smallest things…" Allen's smile lightened a little.

Kanda stiffened at the name and memories flashed before his eyes. He had to hold back a yelp of pain at biting his tong so he didn't call back.

"I just didn't know you trusted me this much…" Allen muttered quietly but the whole cafeteria heard her. All of the occupants of the cafeteria flinched at her words, mostly the exorcist.

"But I guess this is what I get… right?" Allen muttered the last part mostly to herself. "I mean… I'm a monster right? I guess this is finally my time to accept it as it is. But everyone…" Allen's voice raised back to normal and her tears stopped flowing. Her smile turned into a large grin, showing her only happiness left.

"Just remember I was just an ordinary exorcist… who did have a name… because her name…" Allen body started to glow a sweet white and slowly her body started to fade and before anything could happen she was gone.

But that one last statement broke the silence that had erupted and then the mourning of that same sweet and loving exorcist who was supposed to be the Destroyer of Time, who was supposed to be the 14th Noah, who was supposed to be executed by her dear friends. And her name…

"… was Allen Walker…"

~oOo~

**Haha sorry about the wait! I told you there would be long updating's! Well this may be short but it just felt perfectly right to end it there, right?! That was a perfect ending for a chapter! I know you agree with me because I can sense that you do! Shh… just don't tell anyone…. Well I hope you liked it, no loved it!**

**Like I said before, there will be slow updating! So you're going to have to wait! ~ Bye ~**


End file.
